They Don't See Us Anymore
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Yami struggles to get by with his 9 month old son. Is there any hope when there forced to survive on the street? What will Yami give to make sure hiss son grows up happy and heathy? One-Shot! FLUFF!


I was going to use the song 'So Fortunate' by ADEMA. I wish I could it's such a great song. --; Oh well ENJOY!

I do not own YGO!

* * *

A small infant cried as the cold harsh air slapped against his soft cheek. The air was laced with the eerie howling of the wind. The 19 year old man held the child tighter. Softly humming a song while he was running, which was a little erratic because of his short breaths from running. The 9 month old infant was wrapped in a dirty old blue blanket he had since he was born. The child also had tri hair color just like his father and his spikes were now uncontrollable, just like his fathers, even if they were small. He looked more and more like his father every day, except for his eyes.

"Shh...little Yugi. You're going to be alright." The child softly cried as he hid his face in the man's ratty jacket. "I know it's cold just hold on a little longer." The man said softly. His crimson eyes scoured his surroundings for shelter. Finding a small space between two trash cans he quickly ran over. He used the lids for a roof and crawled under. Once getting comfortable he held the crying infant in his lap. He hummed louder to help drown out the storm. He started to message the child's back. From past experiences that seemed to be one of the best ways to sooth his distressed son. He smiled slightly as the child's cries diminished. Yugi gave out hiccupy breaths as he relaxed in his father's strong arms. The small child started to make gurgling sounds as he made light smacking sounds with his mouth. The father watch amused and chuckled slightly at his young child.

He wanted to see his child grow up. He wanted to hear him call him daddy. He wanted his son to be proud to call him his father. Father. That word hurt so much. His own had kicked him out once he found out he was a father. But he would always be there for Yugi. He had his mother's eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Many people called her a hooker and a whore but Yami saw the real mother inside this woman. He saw past all the walls she had put up and they had fallen for each other. Like always his father disapproved saying Yami would ruin his life. Tragically she died from a car accident. They had always lived on the street and she had tried to make ends meet by taking up small jobs here and there but one fatal hit to the head from a semi truck killed her instantly. Fortunately Yugi was with him and not her at the time. He now promised to watch out for his son and make sure he knew his mother when he was old enough to understand. He would sometimes tell stories about her to him instead of a song. He would laugh, which always made the infant smile.

Yami sighed and held the small infant closer when he felt the boy tremble. The child curled next to the man and sucked on his thumb. His eyes were staring up at his father. The 19 year old smiled and softly talked to the child.

"What do you think about going back to see your gramps, little one?" Yugi scrunched up his tiny face. Yami chuckled, which in return made the boy giggle, which was muffled by his thumb.

"Da!" He squealed taking his thumb out of his mouth. The man chuckled and tickled the boy's stomach. The infant giggled and gave a small grin.

"You like that huh?" The baby gurgled and stared babbling. The man smiled. "Why that's a great idea Yugi!" The man encouraged his child to talk and helped him sit up in his lap. He had learned from a old friend that when a child babbles it's best to respond as though they are saying words.

"Da!" The child giggled pointing to Yami. Yami chuckled and held the boy at arm's length, facing him. The child giggled and kicked his little legs.

"I think it's time to sleep. What do you think?" The child shook his head.

"No!"

"It's getting late. Nappy time." Yami said softly. Yugi wanted to protest but he already had his eyes closed. Yami smiled gently and held the child close. He placed his thumb in the small child's hand and smiled when Yugi's tiny fingers curled around it. He made sure he had a good hold on him knowing his son could now crawl. Then too fell asleep.

"Da?" Yami opened his eyes and saw he son looking up at him. The sun was shinning and the harsh winds had stopped.

"Good morning Yugi." Yugi smiled and jumped slightly in Yami's arms. "Whoa! Hold on cow boy!" Yugi giggled and leaned forward and clasped on to Yami's clothes. Then he reached his right fist out and placed it in his mouth, which was now covered in slobber. Yami smiled and crawled out from under the trash cans and headed towards his father's home. "Well I guess we better head over to my dad's huh?" The infant pulled his hand out of his mouth and grabbed the folds of his father's jacket and leaned back. Giggling he did it faster, jerking his father slightly forward each time. "You're just a little ball of energy today. Aren't ya?" The man chuckled. "Well Yugi I wonder how the old man is. I hope he will let us stay. You know just until we get our feet on the ground again." Yugi gurgled as if responding. "Yeah you're right. Things will get better. Then we can have our own house." Yugi squealed and opened his arms wide. The 19 year old chuckled. "Yes a huge house with and even huger backyard! Right son!" Yami said rubbing his nose against Yugi's tiny one. Yugi giggled and poked Yami in the nose. "Can you say nose son? Come on. N-o-z?" The man said pronouncing it.

"Uz!" Yugi shouted poking to his tiny nose. Yami chuckled.

"That's right son! Who's got a nose?"

"Uz!" Yami smiled.

"Yeah!" Yugi happily clapped his hands. "Now eye." Yami said pointing to his eye with his right hand.

"Di! Li!" Yami chuckled. "De da do!"

"Really? Did he?"

"Ku zu la ee!"

"Wow that's amazing! What else did he do?"

"Me zu lu!" Yami continued to talk to his son all the way to the game shop where his father worked and lived.

"Here we are son." Yami said wiping off his forehead. Yugi reached up and copied his father. "Are you wiped as I am?"

"Da! Cu! Uz!" Yami smiled and nodded as he opened the door.

"How may I-" The old man was coming out of his shop when he saw his son with a child in his arms.

"You are not wanted here." He said sternly

"Please dad. I need some help an-"

"You shouldn't have ruined your life like I said you would. Going out with that...thing was a bad id-"

"She was not a thing! I loved her!" Solomen huffed.

"You're too young to know what love is."

"Please dad. This is your grandson. Don't you feel anything for him?" Solomen took one look at the child.

"He looks just like you and will end up just like you." Yugi felt the tension grow between the two men. His lower lip trembled.

"Dad please I just need a little help then I'll be gone. I'm raising a baby and he needs more than I can give him." Yami said lifting the child so that Yugi was lying against him. He had noticed Yugi's distress and decided to quiet down. He rocked slightly and rubbed soothing circles on the infant's back.

"Put him up for adoption." Yami's eyes widened.

"What! No! I love him. He's my own flesh and blood. I can't just abandon him." Yami said looking down at his son.

"Why not. It's not that hard. Then you can leave and I'll never see you again."

"What did I do that made you hate me so much? How could you think I could just have a kid and just give him up? Give him to some family that might abuse him. I've seen his first smile. I've heard his first laugh. I've seen him when he started to crawl. Where were you when I was that age?" Yami asked slightly sorrowful.

"I-"

"You were always working. Always in Egypt. Always away. You never cared about me or mother."

"That's not true! I love both of you!"

"Then why weren't you there!" Crying broke the fight. Yugi was grasping his father's clothes and crying loudly into them. "No. Shh...It's ok son. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Yami said soothingly. Solomen watched sadly. Had he hurt his son so much? Yami walked into the house and sat down on the couch. He held the crying child on his lap and started to bounce him on his thigh. "Shh..." Yugi quickly stopped from his father's soothing voice. A small giggle broke through the cries. Yugi started to giggle as Yami made some funny faces at him.

"You're good with him." A soft voice came from the door. Yami looked up towards the door. It was his father. "I was afraid of you. I never wanted to hurt you." Yami smiled slightly. Yugi now found his toes interesting and grabbed his tiny feet and pulled up. Leaning back he landed against his father's stomach. Yami chuckled as he gently ruffled his son's hair. He then looked up at his father.

"Do you want to hold him?" Solomen took a step back.

"I-I don't k-know if I c-can." He stammered. Yami smiled and walked over to him.

"Hold your arms out." Solomen slightly held them out. Yami smiled and handed him his grandson. "Got him?" Solomen grasped the child and nodded. "Now hold him close you don't have to worry about holding his neck. He's past that age." The old man nodded. His grandson had such beautiful eyes. Yugi looked up at the new face as if studying every feature. Then he gurgled and smiled at the man.

"What do I do?"

"Just talk to him." Solomen looked away from his grandson and to his son.

"What do you mean talk to him? He can't understand." Yami smiled.

"This will help him understand."

"O-ok. Um...Hi...What his name?"

"Yugi."

Solomen smiled. His son had picked his middle name for his son's name. (I don't really know Solomen's middle name)

"Ok Yugi. What should we do?" Yugi giggled and babbled.

"Uz!" Yami smiled.

"Yes your grandpa has a nose. Where is his nose?" Yugi pointed to his nose. "That's your nose silly. Where your grandpa's" Yugi pointed to Solomen's face. "That's right!" Solomen smiled at his son and grandson.

"Fu! Fu!" Yugi said jumping up and down in his grandfather's arms.

"What does he want?" Solomen asked Yami.

"He's hungry." The grandfather nodded and smiled.

"We'll I guess you are your dad could use some food huh?" Yugi giggled and pointed to his mouth.

"Fu! Fu! Fu!" They smiled and made something for the child.

"Here I'll make it." Solomen said handing Yami back his son.

"Just give him something soft he should be able to eat finger food." Solomen nodded and grabbed some bananas and some other soft food. Yami sat down at the table and placed Yugi on the table. "So Yugi how do you like your grandpa?"

"EII! Cuuze!" Yami chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Yugi. The child giggled and copied his father. "Bo! Bo!" Yugi clapped his hands as Yami made another face.

"Ok you two. Time to eat." Solomen said placing two plates on the table.

"Thanks dad." Solomen smiled and nodded. "Would you like to hold Yugi in your lap while he eats?"

"Um...sure." Yami smiled and handed Yugi over to his father. Yugi squealed and babbled as he sat in Solomen's lap. Yugi's grandfather smiled and pushed the plate towards his grandson. Yugi reached for a piece of food. He had a banana. "Can you say banana Yugi?"

"Nanner!" Yugi giggled as he squished it in between his fingers. Solomen chuckled as the boy placed his hands in his mouth. "Nanner! Nanner!" Yugi said eating more of the food on his plate. Yami smiled and watched as he ate his food. Solomen lifted the messy child, after he was done eating, and carried him to the sink. Solomen took a rag and soaked it then cleaned Yugi's face and hands.

"You can go take a shower son. You can use my clothes until we buy some more. I'm sure we still have your baby clothes since you mother never wanted to get rid of them. I'll look for them after you're done." Yami smiled and nodded and went to the bathroom. Solomen took Yugi to the living room and supervised him. He sat down and read the news paper while Yugi played with some of Yami's old toys. Solomen felt something tugging on his pants. He moved his news paper and saw Yugi standing while holding on to his knee.

"My Yugi you're standing!" Yugi giggled as his grandfather picked him up and sat him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the child. "Wow you're a big boy now aren't you?" Solomen said chuckling. 'Wow. I wish I was there for Yami. This is actually exciting.' Solomen thought smiling as he read the news paper with his grandson. Yugi giggled as he held the comics and pointed to all the colored pictures. Yami came out and into the living room and smiled.

"Well it looks like the both of you are having so much fun with out me."

"Did you know he could stand?" Yami looked shocked and walked over to Yugi.

"Did you stand son? All by yourself?" Yugi giggled.

"Da! Da!" Yugi squealed holding his arms up. Yami chuckled and lifted the boy.

"Dis! Ei! Pup pop!" Yugi said pointing to a dog in the comics that was still in his hands.

"You're right that is a puppy." Yugi giggled and babbled more pointing to different pictures. Yami smiled and sat down next to his father. Yugi then got bored and Yami sat him on the floor and watched as the child crawled over to the toys. Yami smiled and sat down across from him. "Come on Yugi. Just like we practiced." Yami said encouraging the child to sit up on his own. Solomen watched amused. Yugi pushed up with his hands until he was in a sitting position. Yami smiled and clapped his hands. "Yeah! You did it son!" The infant giggled and too clapped his hands. Yami rolled a ball to his son. "Can you roll it back?" Yugi looked at the ball then up at his father. "Like I just did." Yami said making the motion in the air. Yugi smiled and pushed the ball back. "Yeah! There you go!" Yami cheered and rolled it back. Yugi giggled and pushed it back. "Wow I better watch out now huh? You're rolling like a pro." Yami chuckled. Yami played a little longer. Placing staking cups inside each other and watching the joy in his son's eyes as he took it apart.

"Do you want to give him a bath son?" Solomen asked.

"Yeah. Do you still have the one I used?" Solomen nodded. He got up and walked to his room. He pulled out a box full of Yami's infant and young child clothes and other items. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to the store to buy a couple more items for you and him. Ok? I'll be back soon." Yami nodded and lifted his son and carried him to the bathroom.

"Are you ready to get clean?" Yugi smiled and gurgled. "Look here. We have a nice blue boat for you to play with." Yugi squealed as he handed him a boat. Yami smiled and turned the water on. He checked the temperature and undressed his son and placed him in the soapy water. Yugi smiled and splashed and squeezed the soapy suds. Yami smiled and lathered the boy's hair and began to clean him. "Well it seems gramps had a change of heart huh Yugi?"

"Gamp! Kaz! Uz!" Yami chuckled.

"Yes that's right Yugi. Grandpa has a nose." Yugi squealed and giggled. After a couple of minuets of playing in the foamy bath tub Yami decided Yugi was clean enough. "Come on you slippery baby." Yami chuckled. Yami pulled Yugi out of the tub and dried him off in a warm purple fluffy towel. He carried him to his father's room where the box of clothes were and picked a pair out. Thankfully there were a couple of dippers left. After Yugi was clean and dressed he headed down stairs. He sat Yugi back down on the floor in the living room and played with him. Yami covered his face with his hands. "Peek a boo!" Yugi squealed and clapped as Yami did it a couple more times.

"Ka bo!" Yugi shouted happily as Yugi covered his eyes. Yami smiled and he lifted Yugi's shirt and blew bubbles on the infant's stomach. Yugi squealed and laughed loud. Yami chuckled and found a new sport his son liked. Yugi reached down and pulled off his socks. The 19 year old man chuckled.

"You don't like socks now Yugi?" The 9 month old giggled and threw them at Yami. Chuckling he placed his socks back on his son and picked him up when he heard some on enter the house.

"I'm back."

"I think I'm going to try to put him to sleep." Solomen nodded.

"Let me warm up a bottle for him." Yami nodded and he resumed playing with his son. And watch amused as his child got up and walked around the room, while holding on to furniture. He grabbed Yugi's hands and helped him walk to the kitchen. "Say hi to your grandpa."

"Gamp! Gamp!" Yugi shouted while pointing to him. Solomen chuckled and placed the milk into a bottle. He made sure it wasn't too hot then handed it to his son.

"Thanks." Yami said as he lifted Yugi and took the bottle. They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Yami offered him the bottle. Yugi immediately took it and drank the warm soothing liquid. Yami smiled as Yugi held the bottle all on his own. He used his other hand to gently rub Yugi's small stomach. The 19 year old man then gently rocked his 9 moth old son. After finishing the bottle Yugi now slept in his father's arms.

"Are you going to stay?" Solomen asked. Yami looked up at his father.

"Can I? It will only just be for a while. Until I get things straight." Solomen chuckled softly as he watched his grandson's chest rise and fall.

"No my dear boy. Stay as long as you want. I want Yugi to grow up here. That is if you want him to." Yami smiled at his father.

"Really?" Solomen smiled back.

"Really...and...I'm so sorry for not being there for you." Yami smiled and would have hugged his father if his son wasn't in his arms.

"It's ok. What's done is done. Now I got to worry about my son." Solomen smiled as he gently caressed Yugi's soft cheek.

"Thank you for sharing him with me." Yami smiled and nodded.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

* * *

I'm not quitting on any of my other stories I'm just sort of at a huge writers block so I had a couple of small ideas I wanted to throw at you. I hoped you liked it. R&R Plez 


End file.
